Escalera de plata
by maestro jedi
Summary: llegar a la cima, en ocasiones era mas complicado, incluso tendría que hacer cosas que prefería olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

Había momentos en que Billy Joe Cobra, anhelaba y disfrutaba el silencio espectral que despedía la mansión, más cuando jugaba uno de los nuevos juegos como Destiny en la nueva Xbox One de Spencer la cual a un que fuera increíble, era poco apreciada por el castaño que prácticamente vivía endiosado en su computadora con sus programas de edición y filtros para sus películas de terror.

Hombre esto está para morirse – inquirió el fantasma, antes de soltar una risa a un carcajada ante sus propias ocurrencias.

En realidad el juego era absorbente tanto que no había prestado tanta atención a Spencer cuando había salido en la mañana de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hablando de algo que en realidad no recordaba si le había prestado atención o no.

No supo cuánto jugo hasta que un portazo en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el castaño.

Hey Bro – saludo sin voltear a ver a su primo desde el sillón.

Tomare un baño así que déjame solo – replico Spencer encerrándose en el baño al instante que dejaba en claro su petición azoto la puerta con tanta violencia que el fantasma dejo el mando a un lado y se levantó hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto a la puerta, Spencer había sido demasiado claro, varias veces en su privacidad.

Déjame solo – gruño el castaño desde adentro.

Como quieras – gruño el fantasma mirando con enojo la puerta después de todo, mucha gente se viera vuelto loca al tener a Billy Joe Cobra preocupado por su persona – idiota – gruño para asi y volvió a jugar su videojuego.

Sabía que la carrera cinematográfica implicaba retos incluso traicionaría su condigo moral, observo de nueva cuenta su mano, suspiro pesadamente dejándose caer dentro del agua, había hecho lo que en realidad había hecho, se cuestionó de nueva cuenta, despreciándose un poco cada vez mas.

Te desprecio – fue lo único que dijo al aire, mientras intentaba alejarse de toda su realidad y eso incluía a cierto fantasma que se alojaba en su habitación y posiblemente rompería el mando del Xbox One de continuar jugando tan violentamente con él.


	2. Chapter 2

La cruda moral, generalmente es peor que una cruda de ebriedad y para el joven cineasta, era a un peor, se sentía peor que nunca, y sabía muy bien cuál era la razón de tal suceso, el desayuno se lo había saltado, auto imponiéndose un castigo que él se creía merecedor. A un que muchas personas podrían comentar lo contrario si él hubiera realizado una encuesta al respecto.

Billy quizás no fuera una de las personas o fantasmas más inteligentes de la historia, pero incluso él se había percatado del cambio presentado por su broamigo, en especial en los últimos días, comía menos se pasaba bastantes horas en el baño y sobre todo había dejado incluso de grabar o editar sus películas.

Bro ¿estás bien? – pregunto al chico que estaba recostado sobre la cama completamente tapado a un que la temperatura estuviera a treinta y seis grados.

Lárgate – gruño el castaño

Esta vez no broamigo – explico el fantasma, mientras se posaba ligeramente sobre la cama – ¿qué te paso? - volvió a preguntar intentando destapar al castaño que de golpe se puso de pie y corrió hacia el baño – no me jodas – gruño el espíritu intentando entrar al baño.

Nunca se habían peleado de esa manera, nunca Spencer le había gritado de esa manera, nunca Billy se había si quiera dignado a levantarle la voz como ese dia lo había hecho, pero en especial nunca pensó en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Spencer por favor – grito el fantasma saliendo de la habitación intentando alcanzar al castaño que incluso con los ojos algo llorosos, había empezado a correr a un más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría – Spencer no era mi intención – grito el fantasma al momento de detenerse en seco.

No se atrevería, no podía, esa era una completa locura, era su vínculo, su secreto, era su mundo, el fantasma no sabía que hacer al ver como el castaño se arrancaba el famoso collar, si ni para bañarse lo hacía.

Déjame solo – grito el castaño aventando el collar hacia la última posición que había podido observar del espectro, el cual simplemente se había quedado estático observando la trayectoria del objeto en su caída en cámara lenta, su amistad simplemente se había esfumado en la nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Algunos días después, el castaño tuvo que sentarse ante los datos que le arrogaba la pagina web, eran astronómicos en comparación con sus antiguos datos de control, más de medio millón de reproducciones de su ultimo corto de terror, eso era imposible, había aumentado el número de seguidores en las redes sociales, ahora de verdad podía decir que en realidad si era alguien medianamente famoso, pero lo que le hizo casi caer al piso y desmayarse de la emoción fue el correo que había llegado a su bandeja de entrada.

Se mordió levemente los labios al releerlo.

Estimado Señor Wright:

Por medio de la presente le hago una especial invitación a que participe como una de las jóvenes promesas en el festival de terror de Atlanta City; los días ocho y nueve de Septiembre en el hotel Menfis de la citada urbe.

Sin más por el momento atentamente, Ethel Haflelpof ; Organizadora.

Busco información del citado festival, y lo que leyó pareció convencerlo a un mas, era pequeño pero concurrido más de ocho mil personas había sido el aforo de asistencia al último evento, había varios cortos mas, incluso su nombre ya parecía como una joven promesa, dando énfasis en su página de youtube para poder observar algunos de sus trabajos realizados.

Lo logre – grito levantadose de la silla, misma que pateo lejos de él y se ponía a saltar en la cama, su sueño de dirigir una película profesional pronto seria realidad, podría escribir su nombre junto a los grandes del cine de terror, como sus dos ídolos Alfred Hitchcock y Tod Browning, incluso más recientemente Tobe Hooper.

Spencer no has visto la mantequilla de ma….- intento decir el fantasma antes de darse cuenta que el chico ya no portaba el collar, su vinculo estaba roto, y aun que Billy lo había colocado sobre su buro a la vista de todos, el castaño no se había ni dignado a mirar, ahora estaba sobre la cama, saltando como un idiota, sonrió ante esa analogía, a él también le encantaba saltar sobre la cama.

Podía escuchar al castaño gritar como un loco, repitiendo una tras otra vez las palabras de que era el mejor, de que pronto tendría una estrella en el paseo de la fama de Hollywood, ya se veía recibiendo un Oscar y dando su discurso, y fue en ese momento en donde Billy Joe Cobra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la soledad, la vida después de la muerte no era nada sin Spencer.


End file.
